ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay
'Jay Walker '''is a major character in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, chosen to protect the Green Ninja. He was the first Ninja to master the Spinjitzu technique, and the second Ninja to unlock his True Potential. Biography Early life Jay was born in the Sea of Sand. His parents, Ed and Edna, were the owners of a large junkyard, and Jay inherited his father's knack for inventing and tinkering with gadgets. At some point, he left his home to test one of his inventions, a set of Mechanical Wings. The wings worked well, but Jay ended up crashing into a billboard. As he picked himself up on the rooftop he fell onto, he met Sensei Wu and learned of his potential to become a ninja. Interested by the old man's offer, Jay took up residence at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began his training, meeting Cole and Zane in the process. Way of the Ninja Sensei Wu eventually recruited another ninja, a young blacksmith named Kai whose sister had been abducted by the Skulkin. As Kai neared the end of his training, he was attacked by three cloaked ninja, including Jay. The Golden Weapons After Jay, Cole, and Zane's fight with Kai, Sensei Wu reveals to the latter that they are his students as well. Declaring Kai's training complete, he gives each Ninja a color-coded uniform, with Jay donning the blue gi of Lightning. In the morning, they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in the Caves of Despair. After retrieving the Scythe Of Quakes Jay and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army of skeletons. During the battle, Jay unlocks his Spinjitzu abilities, shortly followed by the other Ninja. Although their new skills scare off the Skulkins, the Ninja are immediately attacked by the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the Dragon, against Sensei Wu's orders. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja and their master set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, Sensei Wu told the four about the Tornado of Creation and its capabilities. When they reached the Ice Temple in the Frozen Wasteland, Zane grabbed the Shurikens of Ice - unfortunately the weapons froze him solid and awakened the Ice Dragon. Jay joined his comrades in lifting the frozen Zane and using him as a sled to retreat to the boat. Their next stop was the Floating Ruins, where they sought the Nunchucks of Lightning. Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, and the Ninja escaped from the Lightning Dragon with his gliders. They ended up in the Forest of Tranquility, where they made camp for the night. During the night, Kai spotted Nya and followed her to the Fire Temple. Unbeknownst to Kai, this was a trap set by Lord Garmadon, both to claim the Sword of Fire and to leave the others vulnerable to an ambush. Along with Cole and Zane, Jay was captured when the Skulkin ambushed their camp, taking their Golden Weapons in the process. Jay managed to free himself and his friends after stealing a sword from Nuckal, and the Ninja battled the skeletons as they tried to escape to the Underworld.. After a fierce battle, the Ninja were knocked off of the Skulkin's vehicles as they disappeared into portals, with Jay suffering a blow to the throat that left him unable to speak. Weapons of Destiny Jay and his teammates went to the Fire Temple in search of Kai and Sensei Wu, only to see the temple opening up to allow the Fire Dragon an exit. Jay stared in surprise as Kai explained that he had befriended the dragon after revealing that the Ninja were trying to protect the Golden Weapons, but his attention was quickly drawn to Nya as she explained that dragons can cross into the Underworld. He rasped something that Zane translated as a question about Nya's favorite color, and briefly celebrated when she revealed it to be blue. In order to pursue Sensei Wu and the Skulkin, the Ninja recruited the other three elemental dragons, with Jay taking the Lightning Dragon as his steed. After the dragons crossed over to the Underworld, the Ninja tried to sneak into Lord Garmadon's fortress by jumping across the stalactites on the ceiling. As they moved over the fortress, Jay suddenly began panicking, only for the others to brush off his unintelligible babbling. However, the other Ninja soon realized what Jay had already discovered: they were holding onto Spykor legs instead of stalactites. In their shock, they fell into the courtyard outside the fortress, where they were quickly surrounded by Skulkins and Spykors. In response to Cole's demand for an idea for fighting the horde, Jay attempted to suggest the Tornado of Creation. Although the others repeatedly misinterpreted his rasping, Jay finally got his point across when he recovered from his injury and screamed "Tornado of CREATION!" at the top of his lungs. Despite the risks, the Ninja used their Spinjitzu to perform the Tornado of Creation, defeating their foes in seconds. With the skeletons defeated, the Ninja proceeded to enter Garmadon's fortress, where they found Sensei Wu battling Samukai for possession of the Golden Weapons. During the fight, Jay enjoyed a cone of cotton candy he had somehow procured, only for Kai to knock it out of his hand as Sensei Wu was defeated. Jay watched Samukai's attempt to betray Lord Garmadon backfire as he was overwhelmed by the combined power of the Golden Weapons, creating a portal that Lord Garmadon quickly escaped through. With their enemies gone for the moment, the Ninja collected the Golden Weapons and returned to the mortal world with their sensei. Back at Four Weapons, they reunited with Nya and renewed their pledge to protect the world if Garmadon - or any other evil - surfaced. Secrets of The Blacksmith Jay flew Nya back to Four Weapons with his Lightning Dragon (now named "Wisp"), so she could gather her things and move in with the Ninja. Unbeknownst to him, Nya was attacked by Wyplash and three of his minions within the shop. The sound of a fight caught his attention, prompting him to hurry into the blacksmith, only to find Nya calmly packing the rest of her possessions. He asked her what the sound was, but she replied that it was "just some Samurai helmets and stuff." With that, Jay and Nya climbed aboard the Lightning Dragon and flew back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Although Sensei Wu told the Ninja to continue their training, they opted to spend their time racing on their dragons. Jay won the race one day, and began bragging that he was the best ninja because of it. In response, Cole challenges his friends to another race, with the winner becoming "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, with Wisp's agility allowing it to dodge around the trees. The group approached the Monastery neck and neck, but Cole arrived first by dangling a chicken in front of his dragon's nose. When Cole proclaimed himself "Dragon Master" for a month, Jay and the others claimed that they never agreed to those terms, challenging the Black Ninja to another race the next day. The New Masters of Spinjitzu One night, while the Ninja were sleeping, Kruncha and Nuckal infiltrated the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons. Jay proved to be the most difficult ninja to separate from his weapon, as he was cradling the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms, but the skeletons managed to replace the nunchucks with a cotton candy cone before Jay could wake up and notice the switch. Luckily for the Ninja, Kruncha and Nuckal quickly discovered that they could not control the Golden Weapons, causing them to accidentally activate the training course and batter each other with out-of-control Spinjitzu. Jay was stirred from his slumber when he heard Kai yelling that the training course had turned itself on again. In response to Kai's demand for the glitch to be fixed, Jay grumpily yelled that he would look at it in the morning, apparently unaware that his weapon had been replaced in his arms. He was soon fast asleep once more, preventing him from noticing the Skulkin Generals replacing the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms before making their exit. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai Village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamanakai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son who has escaped his boarding school for bad boys "again," Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the Ninja. In the wake of the incident, Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one Ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." The Ninja try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the Green Ninja. Sensei senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able to defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales hypnotizes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home With the threat of Lloyd and the Serpentine looming, Jay and the other Ninja resumed training with gusto. Jay was deflecting arrows with his Nunchucks when Zane suddenly whirled past him, breaking his concentration. After the other two Ninja were similarly interrupted, they questioned Sensei Wu about Zane's oddities, with Jay recalling a time that Zane laughed hysterically at a tragic moment in a movie he was watching with Jay and Nya. The discussion was interrupted when the Mailman arrived with mail for the Ninja, including a letter from Jay's parents. Noticing that Zane had not received any mail, Jay asked the White Ninja why he never receives any letters from his parents, learning that Zane had been an orphan all his life. Later that night, Jay joined his friends in laughing at Zane's pink apron before engaging in a food fight in an (unsuccessful) attempt to make his stoic comrade laugh. The next morning, he and the other Ninja were dragged to Wildwood Forest by Zane, who claimed that he had followed a bird to something important. Jay quipped that Zane might have seen a "cuckoo bird", but Zane missed the joke, commenting that cuckoos were non-indigenous to the area. Nonetheless, the Ninja eventually came upon what Zane had found the night before: a massive arboreal fortress being built by the Hypnobrai for Lloyd. Realizing that Lloyd was trying to get a foothold in Ninjago, the Ninja decided to destroy the fortress, with Kai suggesting that they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort. Jay and Zane ascended the fortress by nimbly jumping up the side of an elevator, and each took position next to one of the ropes supporting the structure. Once Cole and Kai were in position, Jay used his Spinjitzu to cut his rope, destabilizing the fortress. After Zane cut the second rope, Jay met up with Kai on the roof, planning to jump clear as Cole cut the final rope. Unfortunately, Cole instead opted to leap from his perch and attack his teammates - Zane realized that Cole had been hypnotized by one of the Hypnobrai. With time running out, Jay reluctantly used the Nunchucks of Lightning to electrocute his friend, hoping to literally shock him out of his trance, but the attack failed to break the spell. Before Cole could bring the fortress down on himself and his team, Sensei Wu and Nya arrived on Flame's back, with the former playing a flute that breaks Cole's spell. Jay accompanied the others in jumping off the roof moments before the entire fortress collapsed, landing on the Fire Dragon's back as it flew to safety. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his Dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assaulted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet, which worries Jay, since his parents are "never quiet." He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the staff from the anti-venom. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform to vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally loses the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Jay joined the other Ninja in asking Zane about what he saw in a dream about the Green Ninja, causin them to slack off on their training. As punishment, Sensei Wu tells the Ninja that they must train constantly until they answer a riddle: "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Jay immediately answers, "with your fists," which is incorrect, so the Ninja must train until they figure it out. The moment Sensei Wu leaves them alone, however, Zane resumes telling everyone about his dream. Jay insists that he must be the Green Ninja because in Zane's dream, the Green Ninja had nunchucks, like Jay. While they're arguing, Sensei asks if they found the answer. Kai answers incorrectly with "train?" so they have to go back to training, but Jay says he can't focus unless he knows who the Green Ninja is. The next day, the Ninja all agree that the answer to the riddle is "teamwork", only to find that they are incorrect again. When Nya reports that Lloyd and his new Serpentine minion - Pythor P. Chumsworth - are at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Jay is reluctant to go, as the school is for the "crooked and misbehaved". After being persuaded by Cole, however, he comes up with a plan to use the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty to surprise the villains. Unfortunately, the impact pushes the Ninja to the bottom floor, forcing them to make their way up to the roof while avoiding Lloyd's booby traps. Jay takes the elevator and nearly falls asleep due to the music. When he arrives at the top floor, Cole (still recovering from one of the traps) points him in the direction of Pythor. making Jay the only Ninja to reach the villains. Before he could engage Pythor and Lloyd, the scheming Anacondrai betrays the boy, taking his map and leaving him all alone with Jay. The Blue Ninja apprehends the would-be evil overlord as Sensei and Nya arrive on Destiny's Bounty along with the other Ninja. The Ninja try to think up a suitable punishment, but Sensei knows what to do. Later that night, Jay along with the other Ninja are furious that Lloyd was read a bedtime story and not being punished and they had to spend all day training. Sensei reveals the answer to the riddle: To make the enemy your friend. This changes Jay's mind about Lloyd. Can of Worms The Snake King Jay ate with his fellow Ninja in the wake of their failure to stop Pythor from unleashing all of the Serpentine tribes, discussing the loss of the Sacred Flute and the mysterious Samurai X. He was particularly enraged when the mysterious samurai repeatedly beat the Ninja to every crisis, and agreed to the bet that whoever caught the samurai would be worthy of being the Green Ninja. Jay attempted to trick the samurai by disguising himself as a woman and tying himself to railroad tracks in the path of an oncoming train, only for Samurai X to redirect the train instead of grabbing him. Later, Jay accompanied his fellow Ninja in searching for Lloyd, who had gone missing. Their search led them to The Lost City of Ouroboros, where they discovered that Pythor had successfully united the Serpentine under his own leadership and captured Lloyd. Their rescue attempt was thwarted by a trap in the arena, and Jay found himself and his allies deprived of their Golden Weapons and forced to fight Samurai X in the Slither Pit. The enigmatic samurai managed to help the ninja escape and retrieved the Golden Weapons, but his Samurai Mech crashed in the desert and separated Kai from the others. When Kai returned with the Golden Weapons, Jay asked about the samurai, but the Red Ninja claimed that Samurai X had simply given back the weapons and left without a word. Tick Tock With the Serpentine's threat growing greater by the day, the Ninja continued to push themselves further in their training. Jay once climbed atop a massive skyscraper in the middle of a raging thunderstorm, balancing himself atop a lightning rod with one hand and performing various acrobatics. He later bore witness to Zane breaking his old breath-holding record, sharing his teammates' shock when the White Ninja remained underwater for over ten minutes. Once Bitten, Twice Shy After listening to Nya's theories on how an increase in heart rate might be able to counter the bite of a Fangpyre, Jay asked her out on a date, to which she agreed. In his joy, Jay accidentally pricked himself on the fang of a Fangpyre skeleton, causing him to slowly transform into a snake. Nonetheless, he took Nya on a date, which ended up being at the Mega Monster Amusement Park when the Ninja discovered Pythor and the other Serpentine searching for the first Fangblade. In the process, Jay learned that Nya was Samurai X and ended up trapped on a roller coaster ride meant to destroy him and his girlfriend. However, Nya was able to cure his Fangpyre infection with a kiss, and Jay unlocked his True Potential to save Nya and himself from the trap, although Pythor still escaped with the Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer As the Destiny's Bounty flew towards Torchfire Mountain, Jay ate a sandwich in the dining room and conversed with Kai and Nya about the Fangblades and Lloyd's destiny as the Green Ninja. Cole burst in during the conversation, rather ill from the turbulence of the ship, and Jay only provoked his nausea by offering him a bite of his sandwich. The next morning, the Ninja were preparing to throw the Fangblades into Torchfire Mountain when Sensei Wu began speaking oddly, having foreseen his own death in the near future. Jay did not understand his mentor's words, but further discussion was halted when the ship suddenly jerked to one side. Jay joined his peers in forming a human chain to catch Sensei Wu before he fell into the volcano, but this allowed Pythor (who had snuck aboard the ship and sabotaged the engines) to retrieve the Fangblades and make his escape on a Rattlecopter. After Nya saved the Ninja and Sensei Wu with her mech, Jay joined his comrades in pursuing the fleeing Serpentine. When the snakes transformed their getaway vehicle - a Tour Ninjago" bus - into a mobile fortress, Jay helped Nya draw its fire so Zane could disable the heavily-armed rear section. With the train's main weapons removed, Jay joined the others atop the next car, where they agreed to race each other to the front. In the resulting race, Jay opted to swing through a window and perform Spinjitzu immediately upon landing, allowing him to knock the Serpentine occupants out of the car before he could even register the effect of his attack. Eventually, Jay reunited with his team at the front of the penultimate car, with only Pythor and the Fangblades ahead. Before anyone could move in, Sensei Wu dashed to the other side of the connector and disconnected the front car from the train, leaving his pupils stranded in the desert while he confronted Pythor himself. Jay waited on the remains of the train until Lloyd came by with the Destiny's Bounty and airlifted the vehicle to Ouroboros. Unfortunately, the Ninja arrived too late - Pythor had already revived the Great Devourer. The Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Jay, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle. He and his friends try to defeat the Grundle, but the beast is only defeated when Lloyd uses Tomorrow's Tea to undo the effects of the Mega Weapon, reducing the Grundle to a skeleton and aging the Ninja (including Lloyd) back to teenagers once again. Appearance Having short, orange-brown hair, Jay generally wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color. On his unique-looking frowning expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. He has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Weapons and Abilities Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. Ninjago.com Description Jay is the ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge crush on Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. Although the ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been. Even Nindroids cannot get this ninja down. But he can sometimes make his teammates crazy! * When Jay uses his electrical powers to his fullest, he creates 1.21 gigawatts. * Jay once invented a Spinjitzu powered slingshot … but it back fired. * Sometimes Jay wakes up in his sleep because he accidentally zaps himself. * Jay's favorite dancing style is electric boogie. * Jay and Nya once went dancing on a date, but it spun out of control. Trivia *Jay only has four Character Cards, as his DX card was never made. *He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, and the second to unlock his True Potential. *Jay's first name may be a pun on the bird Blue Jay, since his elemental color is blue. His full name, Jay Walker, may be a pun on the term "jaywalk." *Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: **A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. **A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. **A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. **Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and 60 feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month. *Jay and Zane are currently the only ninja other than Lloyd to possess multiple elements. Set Appearances Normal *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *30084 Jay *853098 Jay Keychain Kendo *9446 Destiny's Bounty *5000030 Kendo Jay Promotional Set DX *2519 Skeleton Bowling *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle ZX *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *9553 Jay ZX *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9005275 Jay ZX Minifigure Clock *9006845 LEGO Ninjago Jay ZX Watch NRG *9570 NRG Jay Kimono *70501 Warrior Bike Micro Figure *3856 Ninjago Tournament *70754 Jay's Electro Mech Zukin *70749 Enter the Serpent Game Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Book Appearances Gallery Lego Ninjago - Meet Jay|Meet Jay Jayofficial.png|Jay's official artwork JayZXofficial.png|Jay's ZX artwork download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol Jay.png Jaylegobattles.png|Jay as he appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago 5368203719_70c768be3c.jpg|Jay's Minifigure kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay JayZX.png|Jay ZX 105px-NRG_Jay.png|A minifigure of NRG Jay Jay microfig.jpg|Jay's Microfigure Spinjitzujay.png|Jay's Spinjitzu Tornado jayop.png|Jay in the opening theme beforesenseiwu3.png|Jay before meeting Sensei Wu stormfighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter Jay in the desert ep.6.png Jay and kai ep.8.png JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new hairstyle, trying to impress Nya jayandnya.png NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential Jay and nya ep.9.png 18Danceroutine.png jaylou.png 18Greatdevourerjay.png|Jay facing the Great Devourer 19Greatdevourerzanejay.png 25Jaynya.png HidingNinjas.PNG Jaykid.png Techninjathesurge.jpg Jay&zanetechno.jpg Chen poster.jpg UXah5DEmFvc (2).jpg Nindroidsposter.PNG Sleeveless Jay 2015.PNG|Jay's Tournament minifigure Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Golden Power Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5